


Relax

by Katsudamn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Viktor with a K, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn/pseuds/Katsudamn
Summary: Yuuri seems tense after his marriage to Viktor. Viktor doesn't like that, and takes matters into his own hands.For viktuuri week.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Mambaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mambaaaa/gifts).



> For my darling Grace!  
> Enjoy the smut, loosely inspired by our marshmallow creme filled head canons.

Yuuri sighed and sat on the couch with a frown, trying to read, but ultimately failing. He'd been married to Viktor for almost two days, and they'd still not tried anything! He couldn't help but wonder if the other just wasn't interested in him that way...

He frowned, turning the page every so often in the book he'd clearly read before. The young skater wasn't even paying attention to what he was reading, instead, simply trying to distract himself from the Russian in the room that looked Perfectly content to sit and play on their phone.

The dark haired male caught Viktor glance up at him and winced a little bit, almost in embarrassment. He shook his head a little bit and his frown deepened, trying not to pay the other any mind.

Viktor slid over, pulling them on to his lap with a small smile. "What's the matter, my love? You seem tense," he hummed, smiling warmly.

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but sighed and closed it, shaking his head slowly.

"Please? You can tell me anything," he pleaded, giving the other puppy eyes that could melt even the coldest hearts.

He felt himself start relaxing, even if he didn't want to admit it, shaking his head again. "Viktor... Do... Do I put you off, sexually?" Yuuri finally managed to get the words out, blushing a little bit.

Viktor gasped softly and shook his head quickly, pulling the other into a gentle kiss. "No! Why would you ever think such a terrible thing! It's just that... Neither of us have really done it... You didn't have anyone to do it with, and I didn't have the time to do it or the right person to try... And we promised to wait... So I'm just anxious. Just let me help you relax," he said the last bit quietly, laughing a little bit.

Yuuri jumped, raising an eyebrow. "You're scared?"

"Of course! I'm only human, too! Forgive me, Yuuri," he said, nuzzling the other's neck.

"Well... I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," the younger male started, softly running his fingers through the other's hair, "but... I do want to consummate our marriage eventually..."

At that, Viktor laughed, standing up with Yuuri in his arms. "I'm very comfortable with the idea, if it's you! I just didn't want to overwhelm you."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, giggling as they carried him towards the bedroom. "What, don't I even get foreplay?"

"You'll get all the foreplay you want," he purred in the smaller man's ear, laying them on the bed and pinning them playfully.

The dark haired male blushed, shivering when he felt his husband's hand slide down his chest and up his shirt, arching his back into their touch. "That's very good..."

Viktor chuckled, leaning down and catching his lips in a passionate kiss. Both of them closed their eyes and the touches stopped as they focused on the kiss. He grinned against their lips before effortlessly slipping his tongue into their mouth.

Yuuri moaned softly when the touches started again, shivering when the other found his nipples. Viktor flicked them softly and pinched them, keeping his touch gentle as he tugged and caressed their chest. A soft moan passed his lips at the touches, panting softly.

The dark haired male broke the kiss slowly, gasping and moaning under the other's hands. Viktor looked down at the other with clear lust on his face. He pulled their shirt off, grinning as they took his off after.

Viktor moved in quickly and attacked his neck with kisses and bites, reveling in the soft moans that filled the air. He left multiple dark marks down the side of the other's neck frantically, as though their skin was a blank canvas that just demanded some kind of art.

"Oh,  _Viktor_ ," he mumbled, gasping loudly when he felt a warm mouth surround his nipple. Yuuri moaned, shifting against the soft, new bedspread they'd gotten to put on the bed in their new house. He was extremely glad he'd chosen one that was plush and soft for exactly this reason.

The older man chuckled softly and switches sides, leaving a few small marks across their chest before taking that nipple in his mouth. He softly licked it, swirling his tongue in small circles around it before licking it with the rougher flat part of his tongue. Viktor repeatedly lapped at it before taking it in his mouth, softly tugging on it with his teeth. He kept switching sides before moving a little bit lower. He undid the other's pants with one hand, making sure his fingers brushed up their growing erection.

Yuuri shivered, moaning at the small tugs, and completely freezing up when when he felt their hands on his erection. He panted, pulling the other up with a small smirk and undoing their pants with one hand as well. "Let me show you my real eros, Viktor... show you what I was really imagining."

Viktor chuckled, pulling both of their pants off. "Trust me... I know," he purred in their ear, tossing their clothes off somewhere behind himself. He stroked them through their boxers gently, reveling in the wimpers of desire it earned him. He softly squeezed them, moving down so their lips were brushing over each other's with each word. He slowly slid his hand into the other's boxers, wrapping his hand around them teasingly.

"Please," he muttered, moaning loudly when the other slowly moved their hand up his shaft, squeezing very gently every so often. Yuuri gasped and moaned, arching his back when they softly tugged on the small amount of foreskin he had.

The white haired male chuckled, moving his hand away and slowly pulling their boxers off. He looked into their eyes, absolutely loving the almost feral, completely needy expression. He smirked, looking down at the other's already very hard erection. "Why, Yuuri, what is this?"

He whined softly, looking away with a blush. "I think you know what it is," he muttered, gasping when he felt their hand wrap around him again. He panted, moaning quietly with every single slow stroke the other treated him to, feeling his husband's breath hitting the side of his neck gently, knowing their own breath hitched every single time they gave their wrist a small flick towards the tip.

Yuuri closed his eyes and gathered every little ounce of sexual desire he had in himself, looking up at the other with a few breathy moans and a smirk. He giggled through his moans and quickly flipped their position, pulling his husband's boxers off quickly with a small growl of desire. He leaned down and treated their neck and chest to the same pleasure he'd received just minutes earlier. He straddled their lap, shivering a little bit when he felt them trying to rub up against his entrance.

Viktor blushed, looking at the other with shocked eyes for a few seconds before holding his hips, and brushing his tip over their entrance. "I... I can't control myself if you're like this," he muttered, closing his eyes and looking away, "You aren't stretched, I don't want to hurt you..."

Yuuri winked playfully and smiled at his husband, leaning over and pulling a bottle of unused, strawberry flavored lube from the drawer. He opened it with a small pop, gasping when Viktor flipped them over and took the bottle. He watched, shivering in anticipation when he saw them drizzle more than enough onto their fingers. 

"Let's be glad Phichit gave this to us," he muttered, very slowly circling a lubed finger around his husband's entrance, "even if it was a joke." He slipped in no more than his fingertip, pulling it back out before giving it a slow thrust inwards again, gasping at the tight heat surrounding his finger. Half an inch in, a quarter of an in out, slowly, repeatedly. He looked up at Yuuri, grinning when he saw them gasping and moaning at his gentle touch. He slowly quickened his pace,  when his middle finger was completely buried inside the other. He thrust it in and out, letting it go down all the way as the other panted above him. 

Yuuri formed a small oh with his mouth when the other curved their finger up and grazed against his prostate. The older male raised an eyebrow before repeating the process slowly after adding more lube, pushing in another finger. "Oh, baby..." He whispered, looking down into those deep, brown eyes. The younger man moaned softly and moved himself against their fingers, panting and moaning. "Oh yes... Yes... You like that, Yuuri? Mmm... Do my fingers feel good? I love watching you fuck yourself on my fingers just like that," he purred in their ear.

Yuuri gasped and moaned, whining at the loss of contact when the other took their fingers out, but giggled when their positions were flipped again and he saw Viktor putting lube on himself. "Oh, Viktor... You look so good," he whispered, gasping when they added more lube to his hole.

"Fuck yourself," he whispered in their ear as he leaned up, smirking faintly and slowly guiding their hips down. Viktor groaned as the tight, warm insides of the other clenched around him, fighting not to lose whatever control he had by the time he was fully buried in them. "Please, baby... Let me watch you... Let me see you fuck yourself breathless on me."

The dark haired man looked into the other's eyes, the adrenaline in him masking the pain he was going to feel later on. He moaned, gasping quietly when his hips were slowly guided up and down, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's neck and shoulders. Yuuri gently dug his nails into the other's back, moving himself when the other stopped. He panted, moaning quietly at the slow speed, he gently pushed their shoulders onto the bed by their shoulders, smiling with breathless moans. He sat up again, happy with the fact the other was still grasping his hips.

Yuuri moved more, sitting up on his own. He moved his hips faster, looking down at the other with a smirk as the tip of his tongue barely flicked over the corners of his lips, as though he'd just eaten something he really enjoyed. Lewd noises filled the air in the newly inhabited home, heated breath closing the space between the two. Yuuri moved himself up and down on the other almost frantically, moaning loudly when the other angled themselves just right, slamming his prostate down onto the tip of the other's erection.

Viktor watched the other with wide eyes at first, soon melting into a whole new world of pleasure. Soft chants of each other's names filled the space in the room. The white haired man felt a knot growing in his stomach, digging his fingers into Yuuri's hips, leaving small bruises.

They both grew closer and closer, Viktor flipping them over and thrusting into Yuuri as fast and hard as he possible could with a few soft grunts. After a  seconds, Yuuri came with a moan of the other's name, near screaming with pleasure. He writhed and moaned under Viktor, clawing at their back as they continued thrusting into him. Soon after, Viktor came hard inside of Yuuri, still thrusting, but collapsing soon after with a shout of his husband's name.

Pants filled the air as the gently kissed each other, smiling against each other's lips as they laughed breathlessly.

"I'm so sorry I came inside you, Yuuri," he whispered, laughing quietly.

Yuuri shook his head and grinned, waiting to catch his breath before speaking. "No... No, it's okay... It feels good. Besides... You helped me relax," he whispered, using the other's chest as a pillow.

They both settled in and closed their eyes, falling into a restful sleep.


End file.
